Will that be all, Mister Stark?
by Missy-mello
Summary: Post-Ironman 2 Pepperony! Romance. A boss and his secretary's secret fantasies finally come true. Oneshot, Rated MA


"Something the matter, Pepper?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Pepper had never felt more vulnerable lying half naked on Tony's queen-sized bed. She rubbed her hands across their opposite arms in an attempt to warm her goose-pimpled skin. He had a habit of keeping his room slightly chilly, which was beginning to make certain parts of her anatomy… react. Pepper quickly moved her hands to cover her modesty.

"I- it's a little chilly in here." The blonde-haired girl felt herself blush. "What on Earth are you looking for?" She asked, eager to divert the focus of his attention.

"Oh um, nothing," Tony's voice raised an octave as he quickly shut the drawer that he had been searching through. He began to walk across the room towards the bed, leaving three other drawers open.

_Tsk, I'll have to shut those later _she couldn't help but think as her secretarial instincts kicked in.

She felt another instinct kick in as she noticed Tony's body as he walked towards her. Of course, she had seen it all before, his muscular form. It was not uncommon for Tony Stark to roam around his own home in nothing more than his shorts. After so many years, Pepper had learned to get used to it, and even to ignore it.

Maybe it was the way in which he was looking at her that made this time different. He prowled towards her like some primordial beast, eyeing her up as though she were his next meal. _So this is what it feels like to be one of Tony's girls_. The thought slipped uninvited through her mind.

These thoughts quickly vanished as Tony lowered himself onto the bed next to her. She felt his weight heave into the plush mattress, causing her body to roll slightly closer to him. He began to wrap his strong, warm arms around her tiny frame. She smiled as she felt his scratchy chin nuzzle gently into her shoulder and the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"Better?" he mumbled quietly as his hands glided gently along the cool flesh of her arms, instantly warming them.

Pepper sighed pleasurably. She could not believe what was happening. There was no telling how many times she ran through this exact scenario in her head: coming home together after a long day of meetings and interviews and the like and unwinding with a glass of wine (or a glass of bourbon for Tony) before snuggling into bed together. And then maybe a little more after that…

It was admittedly an unchaste thing for a secretary to think about her boss, not to mention the fact that it sounded a bit like a second-rate porno plot, but daydreaming helped her get through some boring meetings – and some of Tony's antics - at times.

Her heart fluttered pleasantly as she felt Tony plant delicate little kisses all over the back of her neck. " I've wanted this for so long," he whispered softly against her skin.

Pepper blinked as a surge of adrenaline rushed through her stomach as Tony's hand began to trace circles around her belly button. She was speechless. _Is this really happening? Or am I dreaming?_

As if in answer, she felt his fully erect member through the cloth of his pants as Tony pressed himself closer to her.

Pepper had to force herself to inhale. "Tony, I'm scared."

He rolled her onto her back and propped himself up above her so that he could look her in the face. It felt unsettling to have him so close to her, despite longing for such a moment practically since the day she set eyes on him.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin, Pepper." He lifted his eyebrows at her skeptically.

Pepper felt the tips of her ears burn as her blush deepened. "It's not that, I-"

"That's not a 'no', Pepper," Tony interrupted her, a flash of amusement in his hungry eyes.

"I work for you!" She blurted suddenly. He gave her a confused look, not understanding the implication.

"You are my boss, and here we are, half naked, in your bed!"

Tony smiled at her and laughed lightly. "Is that all?" He asked.

"Of course, _you _wouldn't understand-"

"Come on, we're both adults here." He said soothingly as he began to toy with the strap of her bra.

Pepper sighed, finally deciding to take the plunge into temptation. "Very well, Mister Stark," she said in her usual professional tone as she quickly unhooked the front of her lingerie and tossed it aside, giving Tony a full view of her bare breasts.

He stared at them, his lips curling into a boyish smile.

"Will that be all, Mister Stark?" she asked more sensually this time.

"Could you get the lights?" he asked as he began tugging at his own underwear eagerly.

Pepper smiled wickedly at him. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N: **Probably a one-time one-shot for this couple, even though they're totally my OTP of the moment.

I have no clue whether its plausible to say that Pepper is a virgin. For the sake of the story, she is! D

**For those of you watching my other stories and are seeing this**

I apologize for my absence from writing my stories. College has been taking up most of my time and sucking up my inspiration. I'm trying to get back in the swing of it, but I will make no promises of updates for the near future, seeing as I have no idea where I'm going next with the two stories I'm currently working on. I apologize for keeping you hanging.


End file.
